Kimi to Boku Version M
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Kimi to boku, Daisuke dan Takuya. Kehidupan harinya yang mulai berbeda sejak tinggal bersama dan memulai kehidupan layaknya suami istri.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Hikari Yagami**

**Rate M/Umur 18 kebawah meningan minggat, kalau tetep ngotot, monggo wae. **

**Genre General Romance**

"Aku cinta kamu Takuya."

Takuya terbelalak, Daisuke yang straight putih tiba-tiba mengatakan kata cinta pada laki-laki. Takuya mencubit pipinya, kemudian dirasa sakit, ia menempelkan tangannya pada kening Daisuke. Tak panas, memeriksa kepala Daisuke, tak ada benjolan.

"Kamu pikir aku kejedot beton apa? Pake periksa-periksa segala."

Takuya diam kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya "Hikari?"

"Cinta."

"Aku?"

"Cinta juga."

"Cinta seperti pasangan laki dan perempuan?"

"Iya. Salah?"

"Jadi?"

"Aku omnivora."

Menatap tajam "Kamu serius?"

Daisuke ikut menajamkan matanya kemudian dia tarik kerah baju Takuya dan mengecup bibirnya. Agak lama, hanya menempelkan bibir dan bibir saja "Kenapa? Kamu ragu?"

"Ini tiba-tiba banget."

Menghela napas sejenak "Kamu tak senang? Kukira kamu akan senang."

Takuya menggeleng sesaat "Aku senang, hanya saja aku heran, kenapa tiba-tiba banget."

"Ini gak tiba-tiba, sudah sejak lama aku memikirkannya, sejak aku tinggal bersama denganmu, aku sudah memikirkannya, aku abnormal."

Takuya tersenyum gentle "Senang rasanya kamu berkata begitu, tapi perlu diingat aku bukan perempuan loh Dear."

"Apa masalahnya, sama-sama punya lubang untuk ditusuk kok."

Mata Takuya agak melebar "Pikiranmu langsung kesana, ckk."

"Jadi, mau meresmikan hubungan kita? Yang selama ini cuma rumor?"

"Kalau kamu tak malu, aku ok saja dear."

"Tak harus malu, Hikari bilang tak ada cinta yang memalukan."

Takuya memasang senyuman gentlenya lebih lebar, tangannya menggapai kepala Daisuke dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Daisuke. Mata keduanya beradu dan bibir mereka semakin dekat, saat semakin dan semakin dekat "Jadi siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke?"penginterupsi mereka, Taichi hanya memilin-milin ujung rambut depannya. Dia yang sejak tadi disana dan diacuhkan oleh Takuya dan Daisuke

#

"Selamat Daisuke-kun, akhirnya jadian juga."

"Terima kasih Hikari. Berkatmu juga sih."

Hikari tersenyum kecil, dan dia mencubit pipi kanan Daisuke "Aku gak lakuin apa-apa kok. Cuman kasih pencerahan."

Daisuke ikut tersenyum "Kamu memang malaikat. Tapi tak apa kan?"

"Tenang, Takeru tak kan tahu. Tapi Daisuke-kun, sudah tiga hari sejak itu."

"Maaf aku pecahkan perawanmu."

Daisuke agak bersalah. Hikari tersenyum kecil dan membelai pipi Daisuke, senyum misterius dan menggoda yang tidak dapat dimengerti Daisuke "Aku tak keberatan. Tapi Daisuke-kun, aku mau tahu, apa kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

Daisuke melebarkan matanya "Soalnya aku dari semalam mual terus nih."

"Se-seriusan?"

Melihat wajah Daisuke yang menurut Hikari sangat lucu saat Daisuke panik "Gak kok, aku cuman masuk angin, jangan keburu panik gitu ah."

Mendesah lega, tapi kemudian matanya memicing "Tapi kalau memang kejadian, aku akan tanggung jawab."

Hikari terdiam, melihat kesungguhan Daisuke "Mau mengulangnya?"

"Asal si pirang gak tahu, kenapa kita gak resmi jadi pasangan?"

Hikari tersenyum lagi "Itu gak ada asyiknya."

#

"Selamat datang dear."

Melotot, biasanya dibalik celemek itu hanya ada boxer, tapi kali ini, bukan boxer tapi celana dalam "Kamu menggodaku?"

"Eh tidak kok."

Daisuke menampakkan wajah memerah, setelah menyimpan sepatu dirak, dengan cepat Daisuke menarik tangan Takuya yang tadinya hendak kembali kedapur. Ciuman yang dalam Daisuke berikan, Takuya membalas . Saling bertukar saliva dan Daisuke tangannya tak diam, tangannya meraba dada Takuya dan dia pilin puting dada Takuya, membuat Takuya merasakan kegelian. "De-dear, aku sedang masak."

"Nanti lah, nanggung nih."

"Nanti gosong, kamu mau makan?"

Perut Daisuke berontak, dan tak mau makan makanan gosong, Daisuke terpaksa menghentikan ciuman aku pulangnya. "Mandi sana, kamu keringatan gitu, aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya."

"Oow, ne Takuya, kamu marah gak kalau aku selingkuh?"

"Dengan Hikari?"

"Kenapa langsung dengan Hikari?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Mimi-senpai? Digebok Koushiro-senpai. Sora-senpai? Digebok Yamato-senpai, Jun-chan? Digebok babehmu nanti."

"Kenapa kamu gak berpikir kalau Hikari aku bakalan digebok si pirang?"

"Palingan kamu balas hajar, dia kan yang paling kamu benci."

"Jadi kamu gak keberatan kalau kamu dimadu?"

"Bahasamu kayak kita dah ngelewat pelaminan, aku sih gak keberatan asalkan laki-laki yang kamu cintai cuma aku, perempuan sih gak masalah."

Daisuke menggaruk kepalanya, tak menyangka Takuya membolehkannya "Heran? Gak usah heran gitu dear, kamu sendiri yang bilang kamu itu omnivora, dan aku tahu kok Hikari kamu perawani."

"Kamu tahu?"

"Tak ada yang tak kuketahui tentangmu dear. Yah aku juga rada heran sih kenapa Hikari gak mau meresmikan hubungan denganmu dan mutusin si Takeru. Tapi tak masalahkan, yang penting kamu juga bisa menjarah tubuh Hikari, tanpa status itu baik kan."Takuya nyengir, dan kembali fokus pada kudapan yang ada dihadapannya

Daisuke yang sudah melepas bawahannya mendekati Takuya, dia peluk Takuya dari belakang "Dear aku sedang masak nih, kamu man-"tak sengaja tangan Takuya meraba Daisuke dan "Oi kamu gak pake celana, dan ini ngapain pake tegang segala?"

"Kamu bikin aku napsu Takuya."

Daisuke menciumi leher Takuya, menggigitnya pelan dan tangannya naik kembali pada dada Takuya "Dear."desah Takuya pelan

Tangannya langsung cepat mencegah tangan Daisuke yang ternyata akan menarik celana dalam Takuya "Mandi dulu sana."

"Ceh pelit."

"Bukan pelit, kamu bau tahu, sana mandi biar segar."

"Iya-iya."Daisuke meninggalkan Takuya

Takuya menghela napas lega, ternyata Daisuke benar-benar serius napsu. Memicingkan matanya dan dia berjalan cepat kekamarnya, mengambil sebutir obat dari dalam sebuah kotak "Langkah pencegahan. Bisa ribet kalau aku tak tahu."cengiran Takuya

#

"Jadi?"tanya Hikari

"Ya itu, gimana rasanya waktu kamu diperawanin dear-ku?"

Hikari tertawa kecil, tak menyangka Takuya mempertanyakan rasa seperti itu "Kamu terkadang bisa bodoh juga Takuya-kun."

Sedikit menunjukkan wajah cemberut "Jawab saja dong, dear-ku tadi malam bener-bener nepsong. Bisa-bisa kalau terus-terusan begitu, aku bisa diperkosa."

"Loh kan kalian pasangan kekasih, masa gak boleh Daisuke memperkosamu?"

"Bukan gak boleh, tapi itu yang aku gak tahu."

"Mm aku juga gak tahu, kan yang kamu bakalan ditusuk itu belakang, bukan depan. Kalau kamu nanyain itu bedalah, kalau punya perempuan kan elastis, bisa memelar, beda dengan pantat. Oh kamu tanya saja oni-chan."

"Eh Taichi-senpai pernah dianalin juga? Ama siapa? Gak nyangka."

"Bukan, waktu dia SMP kelas satu aku gak sengaja nusuk pantatnya pake sapu, habisnya aku sedang bersih-bersih dia main kencing sembarangan dikebun."

"Terus?"

"Tiga jam penuh penyiksaan katanya."

"Pake sapu doang, itu gak seberapa nih."

"Tapi kayaknya Daisuke-kun gak akan memaksa kok, waktu denganku saja dia halus banget. Daisuke-kun juga pasti akan mengerti kalau kamu belum siap."

"Mengerti? Dia kan kurang peka."

"Atau Takuya-kun ingin tahu, ingin mencoba denganku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tusuk aku pakai punyamu, nanti aku kasih tahu rasanya."

Takuya nyengir "Maaf, aku gak terlalu suka sih, lagian nanti aku dimarahin dear-ku."

Tersenyum kecil "Yah aku juga gak mau sih, aku pengennya dengan Daisuke-kun. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kamu seperti ini, berarti kamu ukenya dong?"

"Apa dari dulu aku ini terlihat seperti seme saat bersama dia?"

Hikari tertawa pelan "Yah mungkin kamu harus merasakannya langsung tanpa harus mendengar dari orang lain tentang rasanya kan."

#

Hujan berpetir, Takuya dan Daisuke makan sembari melihat acara lawakan. "Dear, tumben banget makan banyak?"

"Besok kita kan lawan tim kuat, aku mau ngumpulin tenaga sebanyak mungkin."

"Tapi jangan sampai kamu sakit perut loh."

Takuya membereskan meja makan, Daisuke sedang santai sembari menyesap rokok ditangannya, tertawa keras melihat acara, dan melirik Takuya. Matanya terlihat lapar, lapar akan napsu. Takuya yang hanya menggunakan shirt polos putih dan boxer begitu menggoda dimata Daisuke. "Tahan-tahan, si homo belum siap."gumamnya kecil

Sebuah kalungan manja dari Takuya membuat Daisuke mengalihkan matanya "Dear, gak dingin?"

"Gak tuh, kan pemanasnya sudah dinyalakan."

Takuya tersenyum, dia mencium puncak kepala Daisuke, menghirup wangi sampho yang sama dengannya. Daisuke tak tinggal diam, segera ia membalikkan badanna dan langsung mencium Takuya. Ciuman panas, lidah mereka saling lilit, seperti biasa tangan Daisuke tak bisa diam, dia meraba masuk kedalam shirt Takuya, memilin-milin puting Takuya. Takuya mendesah disela ciumannya, melepaskan ciuman dan menghirup napas. Wajah keduanya bersemu. Daisuke melepaskan shirt Takuya dan tanpa lama langsung menjilati puting Takuya.

Takuya melenguh pelan dan meringis saat Daisuke menggigit pelan putingnya "Gak selancip punya Hikari ya dear?"

"Kamu cowok, Hikari cewek, jangan dibandingin lah."

Agak lama Daisuke memainkan dan menjilati puting Takuya, Daisuke kemudian mendudukkan diri dikursi. Takuya ambil alih, kali ini Takuya memelorotkan boxer Daisuke "Emang beda ya."

"Apanya?"

"Punyaku gak segede dan sepanjang punya kamu."

"20:5 ya lumayan lah. Hikari aja senang tuh."

Takuya tersenyum, tangannya mulai bergerak mengurut penis Daisuke, dan mengocoknya. Tak lama Takuya memasukkan penis Daisuke dalam mulutnya membuat Daisuke melenguh keras. Menjilati seperti lolipop dan menghisapnya, Takuya seperti yang sudah jago "Oi homo, kamu jago juga?"

"Eh? Tadi aku nonton bokep dulu dan melihatnya."

Suara sruputan terdengar, dan Takuya terus menghisapnya. Daisuke memainkan kakinya, memelorotkan boxer Takuya, setelah terlepas, Daisuke memandang penis Takuya "Memang lebih kecil, berapa nih? 12;3 ya?"tanya Daisuke sembari kakinya menyenggol-nyenggol penis Takuya

"Jangan tanya ah. Dan jangan ditendang, ntar linu lagi."Takuya terus asyik mengoral penis Daisuke

Terus mendesah, Daisuke merasakan nikmat dari oralan Takuya. Wajahnya sudah memerah parah, dan dengan tak sabaran, dia pangku Takuya gaya orang kawinan. Membawanya kekamarnya dan menjatuhkannya pelan dikasur.

"Dear, kamu?"

"Heem, masukin yah?"

"Sakit?"

"Kagak."

"Serius?"

"Tenang saja. Nanti juga enak."

"Dear, pelan-pelan saj-hump."Daisuke menyumpal mulut Takuya dengan mulutnya

Setelah agak tenang, Daisuke mulai mengangkat kaki Takuya dan mengangkangkannya, dia perhatikan "Kenapa?"tanya Takuya

"Liat-liat, nanti salah tusuk."

"Kan cuman satu lobang."

"Udah tenang?"

"Ah. Lakukan kalau memang kamu mau, aku siap."

Perlahan, Daisuke mengarahkan penisnya pada anus Takuya. Saat kepala penis Daisuke didepan mulut anusnya, Daisuke menempelkan dan seperti mengukur-ukur timing, perlahan kepalanya mulai dimasukkan. Takuya meringis pelan "Oi homo sakit?"

"Ga-gak terlalu."

Daisuke nyengir, kemudian perlahan kembali dia majukan penisnya. Ringisan pelan Takuya membuat Daisuke tak tega, tapi ternyata karena tak tega, Daisuke langsung mencoba mendobrak dengan keras. Mata Takuya terbelalak "SA-SAKIT DEAR! SAKIT!."teriak Takuya, tangan kirinya mencengkram sprei kasur dan tangan kanannya mencoba menahan tubuh Daisuke yang semakin maju "DEARRR SAKIT, CABUT!"matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata "DEAR KUMOHON KELUARKAN, INI SAKIT."

Daisuke mengeluarkan sedikit dan tangannya menahan tangan kanan Takuya, kemudian dengan segera dimajukan lagi penisnya untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi. Teriakan kesakitan Takuya seperti menjadi penyemangat untuk Daisuke. "DEAR KUMOHON HENTIKAN. INI SANGAT SAKIT DEAR!"gigi Takuya menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang sangat teramat

"Takuya."

"Dear."sedikit mengisak dan meringis

"Tenanglah. Jangan banyak berontak, penisku jadi susah masuknya nih, baru setengah."

"Ka-kamu mau masukkan semua?"

Tanpa menjawab Daisuke mulai kembali "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH, DEAR HENTIKAN!"

Jeritan Takuya menghiasi kamar Daisuke, suara hujan yang deras dikalahkan oleh jeritannya. Takuya terus menahan rasa sakit dan memejamkan matanya. Saat dibuka, dia melihat wajah Daisuke yang tersenyum kecil "Sudah masuk semua loh."

"Benarkah."

"Ya."

Pantatku penuh sekali. Dear udahan kan?"

Daisuke cengo, Takuya tersenyum berharap "Kamu becanda, ini mah sih baru start."

Seusai kata itu Daisuke mulai menggenjot. Takuya menjerit kembali, Daisuke dengan semangatnya menggenjotkan penisnya keluar masuk anus milik Takuya. Takuya yang diawal merasakan sakit yang teramat, wajahnya mulai rileks, dan ringisan diganti menjadi desahan nikmat "Dear enak banget."

"Gila sempit banget. AHH HOMO, vaginamu bangsat sempit banget."

"Ini anus dear, AHHH bukan vagina. Kamu kira aku cewek apa."

"Kamu kan memang AHHHHH cewekku."

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan, ritme Daisuke menggenjot semakin cepat, dan Takuya semakin melenguh kenikmatan. Ditengah genjotannya, Daisuke memainkan penis Takuya yang juga sudah berdiri tegak, dia kocok perlahan-lahan "DEAR, AAAAAHHHHHH NIKMAT."sesuatu cairan keluar dari penis Takuya, spermanya sudah bermuncratan, sebagian mengenai wajah Daisuke

"Oi, kok kamu duluan yang keluar?"

"Mana tahu, mau kamu jilatin?"

Daisuke menghentikan genjotannya, kepalanya ia tundukkan dan mencium penis Takuya, kemudian lidahnya menjilati sperma Takuya yang belepotan dipenisnya. "AAAHHH DEAR. ENAK SEKALI RASANYA."Daisuke yang mulai menggenjot kembali dan Takuya yang kembali meracau

Setelah tiga puluh menit lebih Daisuke terus menggenjot anus Takuya, tangannya terus membelai dada bidan Daisuke. Tak lama kemudian, Daisuke merasakan penisnya sudah tak kuat untuk memuntahkan isinya "Homo, aku sudah gak kuat."

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, HOMO AKU KELUAR."Daisuke mengejang dan menyemprotkan spermanya didalam anus Takuya.

"Ha-hangat dear."senyum Takuya sembari terengah-engah

Daisuke mencabut penisnya dan mengambrukkan diri disamping Takuya "Thanks homo, kamu benar-benar menerimaku."

Takuya menggeleng "Aku yang harus berterima kasih, kukira ini akan menjadi cinta satu arah selamanya."

"Bodoh dengan semua perhatianmu padaku, mana mungkin aku mengabaikan cintamu."Daisuke mengecup kening Takuya pelan. Takuya mencoba untuk berguling untuk memeluk Daisuke tetapi dia meringis kesakitan "Kenapa?"tanya Daisuke

"Tidak."cengir Takuya "Penismu bangun lagi? Cepet ama?"komentar Takuya melihat penis Daisuke yang sudah tegak kembali "Kamu mau lagi?"

"Kalau kamu mengizinkan."

Takuya dengan mencoba menahan sakitnya, membangunkan dirinya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas Daisuke "Tadi kamu yang ngerjain aku terus, sekarang aku yang akan melakukannya dari atas."

"WOT?"

"Hum."Takuya menurunkan pantatnya, dan mencoba penetrasi, disaat kepalan penisnya Daisuke mulai memasuki bibir anusnya "Langsung."Takuya tanpa perlahan langsung memasukkannya "AAAAHHHHH."

"Langsung diamblas. Berani bener homo? Udah biasa tuh lubang?"

"Masih kerasa sakit sih. Ah-AH-UH!"Takuya menggenjotkan dirinya, naik turun diatas tubuh Daisuke yang sedang melenguh nikmat merasakan dinding-dinding anus milik Takuya yang meremas-remas penisnya

Sudah dua jam lebih, suara lenguhan dan desahan penuh nikmat itu akhrinya terhenti, terganti dengan napas yang hampir habis, ngos-ngosan Daisuke duduk ditepi kasur. Diliriknya Takuya yang dalam posisi tertelungkup, kasurnya sudah acak-acakan dan banyak bekas cairan sperma mereka berdua. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Takuya bermandikan peluh keringat. Daisuke merebahkan dirinya disebelah Takuya "Oi homo? Masih sadar?"

"Hump. Kamu bohong dear, katamu gak sakit. Tapi ini rasanya sakit sekali."

"Sekali-kali bohong bolehkan, lagian akhirnya enak juga kan?"ucap Daisuke mencium puncak kepala Takuya "Homo, lubang pantatmu penuh cairan tuh."

"Berisik. Lagian kenapa manggil aku homo terus sih?"

"Itu panggilan sayangku. Mau ya?"

"Seterah sih."

Takuya membalikkan badannya, dan meringis kesakitan saat pantatnya menekan dikasur "Oi, kalo sakit meningan telungkup saja."

"Dear."

"Hmm?"Daisuke memeluk tubuh Takuya dan kembali menciumi pipi kananya

"Aku bakalan hamil gak?"

Daisuke langsung cengo "Emangnya cewek. Kamu punya rahim apa."Daisuke menyentil pelan kening Takuya dan tersenyum "Ayo tidur, besok masih harus sekolahkan."

Keduanya memejamkan mata bersamaan, dan deru napas mereka kembali menyatu dalam hangatnya kedua tubuh yang berhimpit dengan keadaan polos.

#

"Tumben Takuya-kun yang bolos, biasanya kan Daisuke-kun yang bolos."

Hikari menanyakan Takuya yang tiba-tiba bolos klub, apalagi mau ada pertandingan persahabatan dan bolos sekolah. Daisuke menggaruk kepalanya, dia masih mengingat kata-kata Takuya tadi pagi _"Pagi dear. Sementara ini kamu bikin sarapan dan berangkat sendiri ya. Aku gak bisa bangun nih."_

Mengingat lagi kejadian tadi malam, Daisuke bersemu merah dan Hikari yang sensitif mengerti "Berapa ronde?"

"Gak tahu. Pokoknya dia gak bisa gerak tadi pagi."

"Selamat deh. Moga cepet dapet anak."

"Dari kamu iya."

Daisuke mengusap puncak kepala Hikari dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hikari mencubit pipi Daisuke dan tertawa "Daisuke-kun, jangan disini nanti ada yang lihat."melepaskan tangan Daisuke dari puncak kepalanya

#

Daisuke melongo melihat Takuya yang menyambutnya didepan pintu, tetap dengan celemek dan boxer, dan kombo senyuman yang membuat Daisuke bergairah kembali "Masih sakit kan? Ngapain maksain masak?"

"Tugas seorang uke buat nyambut dan masakin semenya."

"Emangnya suami istri."

"Gak jauh bedakan."

Daisuke tersenyum sedikit, tangannya menggapai tubuh Takuya dan mengangkatnya. Pangkuan orang kawin, Daisukemengecup singkat bibir Takuya "Aku pulang homo."

"Selamat datang dear."

END


End file.
